


New Life

by holywakamoly



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: Mitchell returns back to his hometown after finding out his previous boyfriend cheated on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know if I'm gonna continue writing this.  
> I like their relationship, even though it's all crazy. 
> 
> Do comment or chat w me at superqualityzombie.tumblr.com if you wanna talk more or something, or even ideas k?

When Mitchell started working at the bar, he was constantly being stared at by the various patrons. They would look at him and then look back to Cam, the bouncer who looked like a former linebacker who seemed to have no qualms about running anyone over who stared at him wrongly. Cam had thrown out a few rowdy drunkards, who were getting overly loud and pushy. 

He knew Cam was gay as he had seen him picking up guys, but the thing with Mitchell was that he knew he was always too much for guys, either he was too clingy, too stand-offish, or too many or little of something. The last relationship ended with him walking in and finding his boyfriend fucking someone in their bed. Mitchell had broken down and went away to rest and move on. Moving back to his hometown, felt awkward, the place where he came out and got bullied in school, and finding no acceptance from his dad, but who had eventually come around. He was surprised at how his hometown was changing, but he still felt the stares, he never wanted to be back here, never wanted to step in after telling everyone he never wanted to be back in this shithole. He screamed internally. 

"Mitchell, water please."

Mitch jolted from his thoughts and blushed a bright red. It was Cam, who was staring at him in amusement. He quickly took the iced bottled water and passed it over to Cam, who was leaning against the bar top. Cam wasn't the typical bouncer. He smiled at Mitchell without a sneer and always seem to bring in laughter and joy although when he got angry, he knew he'd better move.

Mitchell knew that when people started to get to know him, they were fascinated with him, but after a while, those feelings faded. He had his heart broken thrice so far already, and waiting to get it broken the fourth time would be at his limit. He found a way to release his stress and that was through cutting himself, if anyone saw, they would see scars on his arms. He mostly kept it hidden and only one boyfriend found out about it. 

He knew that he was broken in some way. Who would cut to feel release? 

His dad stopped talking to him, his first boyfriend thought it was funny to video them and sending it to his frat buddies, to his second boyfriend calling him a whiny clingy baby and to his last one telling him he was too distant and cold, that's why he hate to cheat. Was he going to die an old man, with 71 cats?

Was he going to be the crazy cat lady.. wait no, man.

"Mitchell, penny for your thoughts?"

Mitchell looked up from where he was staring down at the countertop and shook his head.

"You're pretty quiet y'know that right?" Mitchell smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Alright, blue eyes. Keep a watch out for the frat boys over there, they might get pretty rowdy, but what can you expect from footballers, yeah? I'll come over if you need help." 

Mitchell was blushing from the moment he said blue eyes and peered to see the group Cam was talking about. He nodded and smiled and passed over another unopened bottle to Cam, who nodded and walked away. 

\-----

Mitchell kept looking over at Cam, who would always look back and stare which made Mitchell blush and look down. The guys over at the corner never got rowdy and were more than amicable with Mitchell which made him not feel like a wreck. 

When all the patrons left, he sighed at the mess but being thankful that he was not working for the next three days. A good small break from the world for him. 

"Hey, you wanna get supper later? My treat, blue eyes" 

Mitchell looked up and did a small war in his head. Free food? Nice company? 

Yes.

Mitchell nodded which made Cam smile. 

"I've gotta clean those tables up and the bar counter, and then we could leave? Would you mind waiting for 15 minutes?" Mitchell told Cam.

"How about this, I clean the tables and put those plates and cups here and you wash them?" Cam informed him and went over to the tables to help him clean, which left Mitchell there staring in shock. Not many people were even willing to clean much less helping someone else clean. Cam was nice from what he saw, and it helped that he was big, so he could carry most guys out with no trouble at all. 

Mitchell tried imagining being in his arms and under him. It would be pretty amazing. Being surrounded by someone.


End file.
